


Feast of Beast 番外 中

by SiempreS



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiempreS/pseuds/SiempreS





	

Samantha已经很久没有睡得那么沉了。  
她半睁开眼睛，适应着已经被打开的百叶窗里透进来的阳光。  
身后的一阵类似摩挲的声音引起她的注意。她懒洋洋地翻了个身，Shaw坐在床边，正用左手在速写本上画着什么。  
“Morning.”  
“Em...”Samantha用小腿蹭了蹭带着阳光和Shaw的体温余热的床单。昨天晚上她们虽然并没有干柴烈火地温存，但她记得Shaw从后面把她圈在怀里，若有若无地吻她的后颈，左手伸进她的睡衣，沿着她突出的脊椎曲线向下抚摸。她的呼吸变得沉重，几次感觉到Shaw带着茧子的手指快要滑进她的股缝，但最后那温热的手掌只是覆盖在她小腹上，不轻不重地按压，直到她在疲倦中睡着。  
“看来我还是需要练习很久。”Shaw有点懊恼地放下了铅笔，看着令她不满意的作品。  
“我都不会用左手写字呢，Sameen.” Samantha用手肘支起身子，翻身下床，站到Shaw旁边看她的画。她画的是Samantha来的时候在镇子上看到的一个小教堂，相比之下更突出的却是悬在教堂上方的满月。  
“为什么是满月？”Samantha用手指梳理着头发。  
Shaw短暂地吁了口气，结实的肩膀也跟着垂下去，欲言又止了几次之后转过头，看着Samantha棕色的眼睛。  
“因为牙仙。”  
“你是说，那个'牙仙'吗？”Samantha的第一反应并不是童话故事里会在晚上悄悄来到小孩子的房间，取走他们压在枕头底下的刚脱下来的乳牙的小精灵，而是那个会趁着夜色闯入房子，杀死屋子里所有人的杀人魔。他喜欢啃咬尸体，在上面留下牙印，这也是为什么他会被称作“牙仙”。他从五个月前开始作案，作案地点分散，直到现在也没被抓到。  
起床之后谈论的第一件事就是杀人犯的确会让人不舒服，Samantha抿了抿嘴，虽然她的手还环在一个逃犯的脖子上。  
但撒马利亚开膛手和牙仙可不是一类人。  
牙仙热衷于单纯的嗜血快感，但Shaw不会杀死不到十岁的孩子们和他们的父母。准确来说，她自己就是牙仙这类愉悦犯的受害者。  
“牙仙每次作案都是在满月前夜。”Shaw合上了厚重的素写本，试图让语气听上去轻松些。  
“你在调查他？”这个想法让Samantha瞬间僵直了身子。  
Shaw低下头，没有回答。  
“Shaw.”Samantha松开了搂着她脖子的手，“你想抓住他？”  
“我需要阻止他。”Shaw站起身，快速地眨了眨眼睛，“他可能是这二十年来整个欧洲作案最......”  
“你没有义务去抓他。”Samantha本能地看了看Shaw还没带上义肢的右手腕。她不认为现在的Shaw依然能像从前一样利索的杀人了，尤其是牙仙这样的“半个同类”。  
Shaw从素描本里抽出一张用马克笔标注过的地图。她指了指荷兰的海牙：“有没有让你想起谁？”  
“Martine...”Samantha当然会记得那个死在Shaw手里的海牙前特工。  
“那是牙仙第一次作案的地点。”Shaw的指向比利时，“第二次是在布鲁塞尔。”  
“然后是卢森堡，上一次是巴黎。”Shaw抬头看看她，“观察到了吗？”  
“他在南下，下一次作案不出意外的话就是在瑞士境内。”Samantha皱着眉头，紧盯着有些褶皱的地图，“而且出发地是海牙，这巧合可有点......”  
“所以说，Samantha，”Shaw露出一个充满期待的笑容，“这是一睹牙仙真荣的好机会。”

 

Samantha固然还是接受不了Shaw疯狂的计划。  
“我解决掉他，然后我们一起离开这儿，去弗洛伦萨。我一直想念那里的建筑，还有咖啡。”Shaw对着电脑敲敲打打，语气听上去倒是很轻巧。  
“我以为你不再参与这些事了，Shaw，这才是我为什么......”Samantha揉着太阳穴，紧了紧裹在身上的浴袍，怎么也想不到合适的措辞。  
“我以为我们已经达成共识了。”  
“你知道我这五年想的最多的一件事是什么吗？“Samantha站起来，走到Shaw面前，啪的一下扣上了她的电脑屏幕，“我想再和你重逢之前，先去理解你。”  
Shaw脸上的惊诧变为一丝笑意。  
“我以为我理解了，但......”  
“你确实理解了，不是吗？”Shaw歪了歪头。  
“我只是不明白你为什么总觉得这是你的责任和义务。你在拿自己的安全开玩笑。”Samantha烦躁地揉了下鼻尖，“你做的已经够多了。”  
Shaw也站了起来，径直走进厨房。“你知道没人拦得住我，即便你也不例外，Samantha.”她打开橱柜，却从里面拿出一把蝴蝶刀放到一边，“我保证，牙仙会是我杀的最后一人。”  
Samantha跟进去，两手撑在桌子上。  
“别逞强了，Shaw.你现在连我都搞不定。”  
房间里安静了几秒钟。Samantha自己也对刚才完全不过脑子的话感到有点诧异。  
“你没忘记我是个开膛手吧，Samantha？”Shaw活动了一下左手的手指，“I can still take you down with my left，and left hand. "（这里Shaw是指左边的 / 剩下的那只手）  
“A chef's leftover？"（leftover有剩菜的意思) Samantha再次被她这幅不服输的表情惹怒，轻蔑地抬了抬眉毛, “Sounds boring.”  
Shaw显然容忍不了这样公然的挑衅，她拿起桌子上的那把蝴蝶刀，甩开刀柄露出里面折叠的刀刃。“你会后悔的，Samantha.”她阴沉着脸注视着隔着一个餐桌距离的Samantha. 而Samantha先下手为强地抓住桌沿，使足了力气把它向Shaw那边掀过去。  
她要让Shaw知道自己已经不再是那个无助又脆弱的记者Samantha Groves了，从她咽下那口混合着血和骨灰的汤之后就不再是了。  
Shaw敏捷地抬腿跃过餐桌，握着刀的手又腾出两根手指捡起地上的一个盘子，直接往Samantha脸上砸了过去，Samantha还算及时地侧身躲过，但盘子在墙上碎掉后弹出来的碎片划伤了她眼眶往下的位置。  
“See？”Shaw歪了歪嘴角，几步跨过来，暂时处于劣势的Samantha退出了厨房，用门挡住了Shaw挥过来的一刀，刀刃在木门上留下一道痕迹。  
她们转移到客厅，Samantha从茶几上拿起几个玻璃杯就往Shaw身上扔，有一个确实砸到了她下巴。Samantha向后退的时候却被熨斗线绊倒，一个踉跄倒在沙发上，Shaw顺势压上去，一刀刺进她的左肩，Samantha没忍住声音，但右手摸到了那根电线，顺着它把没通电的熨斗扽过来，握住把手，狠狠砸在Shaw的脑袋上。Shaw被这一下弄的有点发晕，Samantha用膝盖猛击她的小腹，把她从沙发上踹了下去，扎在她肩膀里的刀被拔出去的时候却划出了更长的伤口。  
“Fuck！”她捂着左肩从沙发上站起来，而Shaw已经准备好了再进行下一轮，拿着刀又要刺过来。Samantha双手固定住Shaw的小臂，刀刃离自己的腹部只有不到一公分的距离，她没再多想，借着身高的优势低下头一口咬住Shaw的耳朵，血腥味瞬间在嘴里蔓延开。Shaw被疼痛转移了注意力，手上的力道稍微减轻，Samantha这才夺过蝴蝶刀，顺手扔到一个她们都碰不到的距离。  
Shaw作为回报地在她胃部的位置重重打了一拳，那一瞬间的反胃感差点令她吐出来。她半跪在地上干呕的时候Shaw掐着她的脖子把她拎起来，撞开卫生间的门，失去平衡的两人一同摔倒在瓷砖地上，Samantha感觉自己的尾椎肯定受了伤。Shaw还是剥夺着她的呼吸，直到她的脸都涨红也没有一点松开的迹象，Samantha只好拿起旁边的一小桶洗衣液往她肋骨上砸去。  
在Shaw不得不彻底松开手手后，Samantha勉强站起来，却被Shaw抓住了小腿，Samantha毫不留情地踢在她鼻梁上。  
不得不说，即便是杀人如麻的开膛手在失去了惯用的右手之后也没法像从前那样可以轻而易举地制服任何人了。  
这一秒钟的走神给了Shaw反击的机会，她揪住Samantha的衣领，让她撞向卫生间的墙，她的前额结结实实地挨了一下。两眼发黑的Samantha脚下一滑，直接跌进了浴缸里，Shaw趁机死死压住她，让她再也没挣脱不开，与此同时她听到了水龙头被打开的声音。  
大概在水淹没到她的耳根处的时候Samantha终于恢复了视力，在她正上方的Shaw两眼发红，鼻子和耳朵淌着血，沿着下巴滴进浴缸里，和自己肩部伤口流出来的血混在一起。  
冰冷的水已经彻底淹没了她。她挣扎起来，屏住呼吸，却睁开眼睛看着按着她头部的Shaw，有那么一瞬间她真的觉得Shaw马上就要成功杀死她了。水呛进她肺叶，疼痛中的窒息让她发出无声的叫喊，更多的冰水灌进她的口鼻。在她第五次使出全身力气想抬起头呼吸时，坐在她身上的Shaw终于松开了手。  
Samantha坐起身子，一边剧烈地咳嗽一边急切地呼吸。她大口喘着气，抬起头看着Shaw，而后者也调整着呼吸，眼中狂热的愤怒还没有消去。  
她们对视了大概二十秒种，Shaw猛地抓着她的肩膀再次把她按进水里，但这次夺取她呼吸的不只是水，还有Shaw的嘴唇。  
她们在溺水的边缘亲吻着对方，直到能坚持的最后一秒。她们坐起来的时候，混着猩红的凉水已经溢出了浴缸。Shaw喘息着把温度调高，随后她们疯狂般地撕扯着对方的衣物，湿淋淋的布料被扔到地上。  
她们把人类本性中由暴力引起的亢奋转化成基因中另一种原始的本能。一切显得混乱又美妙。

 

她们在浴缸里急切又粗暴地做了几次。Shaw过度使用的左手上的茧子有点弄疼了她，但温水很好的起了缓和的作用。  
随后她们开始处理对方身上的伤，没有任何麻醉措施的情况下直接消毒并缝合伤口，Samantha咬着一块被扯下来的布料才抑制住了声音。  
“这地方看起来就像个该死的凶杀现场。” Shaw帮她缝上了肩膀的刀口后，她额头上已经出了一层细密的汗，沿着脸颊滴到地板上。不过这个狭小的卫生间确实被她们弄的一片狼籍，浴缸里和白色的瓷砖地上还有残余的血水，墙上带着不知道什么时候拍上去的血手印，怎么看都像是发生了一起谋杀。  
“从某些角度来说我刚刚已经杀死过你一次了。”Shaw把医疗箱放回原处，拉着Samantha站起来，把她压在水池边缘，“我不介意再杀死你一次。”  
Samantha看着镜子里赤裸的她们，各种血迹、淤青和咬痕都展示着她们刚才企图让对方下地狱但又一起看到天堂大门的疯狂。  
“我们看上去真是一团糟。”Samantha摇了摇头，无奈又满足地笑了出来。  
“事实上，你生气的样子很性感。”Shaw用右臂圈住她的腰，左手从前面来到她腿心。她把手指-探-进去的时候，Samantha为了保持平衡不得不一手抓着水池边缘，一手扶上镜子，在带着轻微水雾的镜子上就下一个掌印。  
她闭上眼，她想象到镜中自己的样子。  
“睁开眼睛。”Shaw咬了咬她的脖颈，轻声在她耳旁命令道。  
于是她睁开带着泪花和水气的眼睛，看了看镜子，呻()吟声不可遏制地从唇边滑出。  
她们最终从卫生间一路磕磕绊绊地去了卧室。  
Samantha忍着肩膀的疼痛用双臂固定着Shaw的身子，从她的脖子一路向下吻到大腿-内侧。她上一次这么做的时候Shaw制止了她，但这次她似乎不打算让Samantha停下。  
“你是第一个。”Shaw的手指伸进Samantha的头发里。  
“荣幸至极，my chef.”在埋下头之前Samantha给了她一个暧昧的笑容。  
她听到Shaw的气息在加重，紧绷的小腹也开始起伏。但她一直没有发出什么声音，就只是粗重地喘息。  
"How do I taste?"Shaw调整好呼吸后，声音里依然带着颤抖。  
"You taste like divine to me."Samantha爬上她的身子，没有在在意肩膀上的伤口又开始渗血。  
在两个人都彻底精疲力尽之后，Samantha放松地躺在床上，头枕着Shaw的胳膊。Shaw直直地盯着天花板，显然是又陷入了关于牙仙一案的思索。  
“如果你一定要去，带我一起。”Samantha用头顶蹭了蹭她的下颚。  
Shaw的喉头滑动着，眼角微微跳动了一下。  
“你在担心我吗？”她的声音显得沙哑。  
Samantha点点头，吸了吸鼻子。“反正我也拦不住你......”她侧过身子，用左臂搂住Shaw，“就像John说的那样......有些野兽不该被囚禁。”  
Shaw撩开Samantha的头发，露出她的耳朵，侧过脸和她对视：“有些被禁锢的野兽注定会被放出来。”  
Samantha给了她一个会意的微笑。  
“你知道这意味着什么吧？”Shaw用粗糙的指尖摸了摸她带着伤的颧骨，“你不可能回到以前的生活了。”  
“我知道。”Samantha调整了一个姿势，让自己更舒服地靠在Shaw身上。  
“离下一次满月还有一周，牙仙先生大概已经选好目标了。  
“Em...”Samantha长长的呼了口气，“我们什么时候走？”  
“明天。”Shaw在她额头上吻了吻，“等你恢复一下体力。”  
Samantha笑着把脸埋进她颈窝里，疲倦地闭上眼睛。

 

然而她浑身酸痛地醒来时，Shaw早就不见了踪影，床头柜上放着几瓶外伤药，下面压着的字条上只写着“I'll be back in ten days at most, or else, forget about me and leave. "  
Samantha打开手机看了眼时间，自己居然睡到了第二天晚上。她摸了摸脖子，果然有一个明显的针眼。  
Fuck you，Shaw. Fuck you. 她又气又急地咬着嘴唇，you know I can't forget about you.  
她花了大概五分钟让自己冷静下来，给伤口换了药，并且重新包扎，然后打开那张地图再次过目，牙仙前四次的作案地点全部都是在首都，所以这次不出意外的话，他会去伯尔尼。但具体地点并不清楚，毕竟她没有特意调查过那些案子的细节，不过Shaw一直在关注他，这意味着Shaw很有可能推测出了几个备选的区域。  
Samantha真庆幸自己花了那五年把电脑工程当做一个业余爱好之一。她还算顺利的黑进Shaw的电脑，翻出了关于牙仙的资料，并且根据她的搜索记录找到了几个伯尔尼市内的具体地点。  
她换上了一身方便行动的衣服，拿上书柜里的一把匕首，随身的挎包里装上了备用的药和钞票。出门之前她从门口的衣架上摘下Shaw的一件皮衣外套穿在外面。  
Samantha沿着马路一直走到连接到镇子外面高速的路边，等了大概十五分钟后终于等来一辆拉货的皮卡。  
司机减慢了速度在路边停下，一脸淫笑地用法语说了些什么。在他拉住Samantha的胳膊想拽她上车时，Samantha掏出匕首直接在他大腿上来了一刀。  
“不会要你命的。”  
她把惨叫的男人从驾驶座上拉下来扔到路边，关上车门，摇下车窗对他做了个敬礼的手势。  
“谢谢你的车，Monsieur.”

——————TBC——————


End file.
